Siren's Song
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Bella's a siren hanging out with her vampire boyfriend and his sister. They're at the mall, and Bella's a broke, hungry enchantress. What happens next is shocking and hopefully funny.


_**Hey guys!! This was a challenge from Tori, BellandEdward4evr, and yea. She told me I had to write a one shot that included something about Tacos! So I challenged her back. Head to her profile for her challenge. Bella's OOC. She's a siren. Voice entices men?**_

**Bella POV**

Vampires. I had to hang out with vampires. Other people get the nerds, preps, or even the scene kids. I got the vampires.

"Bella enough of the internal rant. You are not going to keep wearing those clothes and your hair is not staying like that," Alice informed me. I looked down at my purple Hello Kitty tee shirt, the black skinnies, and purple converse boots I was wearing. Nothing wrong with those. I looked in the mirror. My natural brown hair was currently a natural shade of blonde that faded into hot pink at the tips. All the sirens I knew were Goth or Emo. I broke the rules with my Scene style.

"I don't see any thing wrong," Edward and I said at the same time. Oh, that's why I hang out with vampires. The love of my life is one. I sighed. His sister, Alice, hated anything Scene, Emo, or Gothic. Edward was happy if I was happy.

"Its too _dark_," She hissed the last word like a curse. I snorted and looked at her light pink baby doll tee, the light wash shorts, and light pink normal converse.

"Yeah? You're too _light_!" I hissed the word to the best of my abilities. Earning a snicker from the vampires. We arrived at the mall. I felt my usual pull towards the darker stores, but another, more irritating pull dragged me towards the preppy, light hearted stores.

After hours of searching and finding nothing I liked and tons of things for Alice I was pulled toward the hair salon. I dug my feet into the ground and resisted. I still found myself moving toward the torture shop.

"Alice! No! It took me forever to get the money to get a professional to do this for me! I won't let you take it away from me!" Edward grabbed her arm. They had a silent conversation while I prayed to God.

"Fine Bella. Not now, but one day ..." She whispered in my ear. I was swept to food court instead. Awwww. I'm out of money ... Idea! My little vampires were immune to my songs, but the humans here were not.

"Bella, you are not seducing every man in this room just to get a taco," Alice giggled. Edward's head snapped up, eyes turning black. Oh, poor Eddie is jealous. I sauntered over to him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you. I just wanna have a little fun. Its been forever since I sang for an actual audience," I murmured in his ear. He shivered and I felt him giving in. I often sang for the Cullens, but for a siren to really be content, she had to feel the energy she made flow. She needed life energy like the Cullens needed blood. He nodded and looked away.

I scrambled onto the table. Had to start quick. There go guards. I looked up at my crowd, already staring at me. I quickly turned on the charm. Guys' heartbeats were already pickig up, as were a few girls'.

"Hello Port Angeles! I really need a taco, but I don't have any money! So I decided to sing for one. Deal? If I'm good enough you give me one?" The guys all cheered at my statement. I looked directly at the sixteen year old taco vendor, letting most of the focus of my powers fall onto him, but keeping the rest filtering through the room. Guys were panting and starting to have 'problems'.

"1,2, 3. A tragedy that's built on destiny. It left you with everything but blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with." Kiss Me, Kill Me by Mest. Best song for such an occasion. Guys actually began swooning into their friends. How unmanly.

"Kiss me, Kill me. Your kiss is torture, but killing me would be too easy." The chorus was my favorite part. Alice was patting Edward on the back, consoling him, while giggling uncontrollably. I lifted one eyebrow, never wavering from my pitch.

"There's a guy jacking off in the bathroom to your voice," She mouthed. No wonder he was so pissed. I got to the end of the song and bowed. I was panting from the effort of keeping so many people enchanted. Woo! Here comes Mr. Taco with my taco!!!

"You were amazing! You totally deserve this!" He thrust the taco at me. His hands looked a little white and smelled funny ...

"Let's go Bella!" Alice called. I strolled over to her, but as we walked out I chucked the taco in the garbage. I at least hope he washes his hands before he makes anymore ...

_**Kayy! How did I do? Funny? Stupid? Should I just never write again? Blame Tori if it was stupid!**_

_**- Jinxed Jessi**_


End file.
